


Glitter

by Digrara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, It's Christmas time, This is pure pure fluff, a little swearing, also snow and glitter and dancing and photo booths, just trust me, soft vibes, thinly veiled flirting you're not fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digrara/pseuds/Digrara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend dating is great until you get feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some quick things before you read-
> 
> POV's switch- You can tell since Terushima's name switches over to Yuuji when it's his POV. 
> 
> Hana is Misaki's first name. However, I refer to her as Misaki even while narrating her POV since we're all more familiar with her last name. The boys always call her Hana-San, so that stays the same. 
> 
> I hope you like it! ^w^

Misaki's running as fast as she can, honestly.

 

It's not her fault there were two assignments due before lunch- she's a third year, with more responsibilities. She nearly runs into two people as she rounds the corners, breathing hard. Both boys- they jump out of her way instantly. Smart- She would have plowed through them without mercy.

 

She's very late.

 

It feels like the entire school has gathered to watch the match, even though it was only practice. Misaki pushes her way to the front, elbowing people out of her way. Cheers rise up from the crowds as Jozenji scores repeatedly, and by the time she's leaning over the railing, squinting down at the team, they've already clustered around their captain, hitting his back and messing up his hair. They've won by a large margin, a team far stronger and more united than they had been some months ago.

 

The captain's bleached blonde hair emerges from the sea of bodies, face flushed pink, grinning so wide Misaki can see his molars. He thrusts an arm into the air, fist clenched in victory, and yells elatedly, 'YAHOO!' Misaki rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

 

She missed them.

 

His eyes flicker to the side, catching sight of her, and he grins even wider, which she didn't think was possible. He waves haphazardly, and Misaki laughs, waving back.

 

'Hana-Saaaan! Wait for me, okay?' Terushima calls, eyes disappearing with the width of his smile.

 

She catches him as he's leaving the gym, a wet towel draped around his neck, water droplets still clinging to his hair. He's dressed in regular clothes, earrings glinting in the fading sunlight. 'Oy!' She calls, getting his attention. He stops walking and glances over. He grins.

 

'Hana-San! Did you enjoy the match?'

 

She doesn't have the heart to tell him she'd only heard the tail end of it, and seen the aftermath. Instead, she smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Congratulations on your victory.'

 

'It was just a practice match, but thank you!' He looks pleased. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and checking the time. 'We're going out for food now- want to join?'

 

Misaki feels her eyebrows go up. She always went with the team when she was still part of the club but she's never been called after she left. 'Er, well... I'm not really your manager anymore...'

 

Terushima made an obnoxious noise by letting air out of his mouth. 'Who cares? Come on- coach's paying!' He starts walking, and Misaki finds she didn't have much choice but to follow.

 

*

The restaurant is crowded, the team's jovial energy infectiously catching on to everyone around them. The atmosphere is light, pleasant, and smells delicious. Misaki's wedged in the corner with Runa. The poor girl's still growing accustomed to the team, but she's made significant progress since the last time Misaki had seen her around them. They talk quietly while the boys make loud jokes and recount some of the better plays of the day. Runa leaves some time after seven, both Takeharu and Kazuma in tow, insisting on dropping her home. Misaki watches them go, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

She gets up a few minutes later, a text from her mother alerting her to get home soon. She's putting on her jacket when Terushima catches up to her, leaning against the wall and playing with the thin stick from the kebabs, rolling it around in his mouth. 'Where are you going?'

 

'It's late. I should get home.' She makes to pull the door open but stops when he speaks.

 

'Oh, okay. Hang on a sec.' He reaches for his own jacket.

 

'Teru-'

 

He finishes zipping up, mock-saluting her. 'Okay let's go.'

 

'Huh? Why are you coming with me?'

 

He frowns like it's obvious. 'I can't let you walk home by yourself. It's late.' He pulls the door open, and a gust of cool air rolls over them. It's late October, but it's already starting getting colder. The street's dark except for the light from the street lamps and a few men walk on the other side of the pavement, talking in loud, raucous voices.

 

Misaki shudders. She tries dissuading him again, reluctantly so. 'you don't have to-' Terushima rolls his eyes and interrupts her.

 

'Come on.' He says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside.

 

She stops resisting.

 

*

 

They walk silently the first few blocks, the only sounds being the ones made by their footfalls on the pavement and the soft murmur of life around them. This particular street is nearly deserted, a few stores lining either side. There's a pharmacy with a twenty-four-hour sign flashing on top, flickering slightly. A supermarket, but it's closed for construction, probably the reason why the street was hosting fewer people than usual. There's an old arcade, one or two kids playing on the consoles, and a bakery a few paces down. The air smells like fading summer, and somewhere a few streets over, a car alarm goes off.

 

Terushima kicks at a stone on the pavement, sending it skittering forward. 'I was surprised to see you today Hana-san.' He finally says, hands shoved into his pockets. 'I thought you'd be studying.'

 

'I took a break today when I heard you guys were going to be having a practice match.' She explains. 'You've improved a lot from when I last saw you. I was surprised.'

 

Terushima visibly brightens at her words, gleefully tugging at the short hair on the back of his neck. 'Really?! Thanks! We've been training real hard!'

 

She smiles. 'It shows. Have you started thinking about what you want to do after you finish school?'

 

He doesn't reply immediately, instead kicking the stone again. It bounces a few paces forward before disappearing into a gutter. He squints. 'I dunno. I still have a year, anyway.' He winds his hands to the back of his head, resting against his interlocked fingers. 'What are you studying for Hana-San?'

 

'I'm planning on studying in a college here in Miyagi. It's close to home, and I like the courses.'

 

'What are you studying for?'

 

'I want to become a teacher.'

 

He wrinkles his nose, puckering his lips. 'Bleh. Why?'

 

She taps him on the head. 'To help idiots like you.'

 

He winces, making a play of how much her light blow had hurt. 'Ow...' He giggles when she rolls her eyes. 'hehe... as long as you enjoy it!'

 

Misaki smiles. 'I do.' She turns and faces him properly when she does this, and promptly freezes, eyes wide.

 

'Oh my god.' She whispers.

 

Terushima goes a few paces before noticing that she isn't following. 'What is it?'

 

'That store...' Misaki points at the bakery with a shaky finger. 'They're selling baby castella.'

 

Terushima cocks his head, quirking an eyebrow. Then his face clears with understanding. 'Oh yeah... you used to eat those weird cakes all the time after gym.'

 

'They aren't weird! They're adorable!'

 

He shrugs. 'Meh. I prefer hot dogs.' He continues on about his favorite food, but she isn't listening anymore. She's rummaging around in her purse.

 

'eehhh...' Her shoulders droop, along with her head. 'I'm short by ten yen! Ten.'

 

Terushima blinks at her. He's still got that stupid stick in his mouth, but now he takes it out, teeth automatically latching onto his bottom lip, looking for something to nibble on. He looks up at the bakery, eyeing some of the flyers. His eyes rove over the words, and he brightens, smiling in that way he does when he's getting a really, really risky idea. Misaki starts to sweat. Terushima pockets the kebab stick, taking her hand without warning.

 

'Come with me.' He says, making for the door.

 

'Huh?' She blinks.

 

He looks back at her, smirking. 'Follow my lead. Oh, and- gimme your purse.'

 

She digs her shoes into the cracks of the pavement, stopping them. 'WHAT?'

 

'Trust me.'

 

She stares at him. He looks determined- whatever he's planned, he's going to do it no matter what. She sighs, handing him her purse. He grins, taking in with his free hand, the other still holding hers.

 

He pushes the door open and enters, pulling her along.

 

'What-' She starts to ask bewilderedly, but he cuts her off immediately with a loud laugh.

 

'HAHAHA- What was it you wanted again, Hana-Chan?'

 

Her face contorts. 'CHAN-?'

 

'Ah! Baby castella, right?' He gives her a pointed look, tilting his head strangely, still grinning in that forced way.

 

'Anything for my precious girlfriend!' Tilt, nudge.

 

'Wha-' She glances to the side, noticing a brightly colored poster advertising something for the bakery. Her face clears. Ah.

 

She lets out a light laugh, linking her arm through Terushima's. Hehe... thank you Yuuji-Kun. You're so SWEET.' She pinches the inside of his arm -hard- at the last word, the smile never wavering from her face.

 

'Ow.'

 

The lady behind the couple smiles at them. 'There's a couple's discount today... Would you two like to avail the offer?'

 

Both beam. 'Oh! Yes, please.'

 

They pick out a small box of baby castella, and the woman rings up their order, handing them the box.

 

'Thank you!'

 

'Have a good night!'

 

They exit the store, and Terushima immediately starts strategised maneuvers to escape with his life.

 

'Sorry, Hana-San. I saw the sign and thought it might be fun... plus you wanted your castella-'

 

'That was awesome.'

 

'PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DI- ah?' He looks her over cautiously. 'You're not mad?'

 

She shakes her head. 'No- You should have just told me before we did it, though.'

 

'I thought you'd say no...'

 

She laughs. 'You don't know me very well, do you?'

 

'We were in the same club for two years!' He counters.

 

She just smiles at him. It was true- They'd been in the same club for two years. But it meant nothing if they never really spoke. Before today, Terushima hadn't even noticed when she left after team meals. He seems to understand too because he droops in defeat.

 

'Okay, I see your point. I don't know you all that much after all.'

 

She taps her fingers against the plastic covering her dessert box. 'Well... since we went through all the trouble of getting this castella... I guess the right thing to do would be to share it.'

 

'Ohhh! Really?' He's all smiles now.

 

Misaki smirks, tapping harder. 'I thought they were "weird"?'

 

His face falls. 'Ah, no, that was-'

 

'Admit it.'

 

'Admit what?'

 

She gives him a pointed look. He signs.

 

'Okay, okay... They're cute.'

 

She laughs. 'Come on.'

 

She starts walking towards the park. He follows.

 

They walk in silence for a while before Terushima speaks. 'By the way... how long are you gonna keep your bangs like that?'

 

'As long as people keep asking me to grow them.'

 

He laughs. 'Nice.'

 

*

 

They're sitting in some swings at the park, nibbling at the castella. Misaki smiles into her bites, savoring the buttery richness, while Terushima's inhaled his half already, pushing himself back and forth on his swing. The park's lit up with overhead fairy lights, and the wind is stronger here, no buildings obstructing it.

 

'Those swings are meant for kids you know.'

 

He laughs- the sound flies by her ear as he swings past her. 'We're all kids if you think about it.'

 

'You're insane.'

 

'Just a little.'

 

She throws the empty bakery box into a nearby trashcan, returning to her swing. Terushima is nibbling on his thumb as he swings, no doubt tasting some leftover cake.

 

'Okay, I'll admit it, these are actually really good.'

 

'Told you.'

 

'Still prefer hot dogs.' He adds. Misaki scoffs, shaking her head.

 

'That couple's discount was huge, though. 25%?' She whistles, kicking her feet slightly so she sways forward.

 

'I've seen those around a lot. There are even some places that offer to give you free dessert and stuff if you come as a couple.' Terushima explains. His words fly by, sometimes in front, sometimes behind. Misaki finally gets tired of it, getting up and grabbing the swing, nearly throwing him off.

 

'Tch.' She pushes his swing, making him wobble. 'As if single people don't have enough problems.'

 

Terushima looks around, finally noticing the absence of the box. 'Over already? Wahh... I want more Castello.'

 

'Castella.' She laughs. 'Don't worry. We can buy some more sometime.'

 

Terushima freezes, standing abruptly. 'Hana-San...'

 

'What?'

 

He's looking at her strangely, mouth wobbling. He grabs his chest dramatically. 'Did you just ask me out?'

 

Her face contorts, and then she laughs, patting his back. 'I doubt you'd be able to handle me, kid.'

 

'Hey, I'm only a few months younger than you!'

 

'Physically? Yes. Mentally? Doubt it.'

 

'Hey!' He doesn't argue, though. He turns, jumping up on the swing and standing on it, ignoring her warnings. 'You gotta admit, though... that was pretty smart, how we got the Castello.'

 

'Castella. Castello's a cheese brand. And beer, I think.' She pulls him down.

 

'We should try other places too.'

 

She dismisses his idea with a puff of exasperated breath. 'You wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.'

 

'You were the one that nearly gave us away in the bakery.'

 

'Hmph. That's because you caught me off guard.'

 

'Excuses.' Is he teasing her? Her?

 

'Oh fine- you wanna play?' She crosses her arms. 'Let's play.'

 

He grins.

 

She falters, thinking. 'I don't know where we could go, though.'

 

'Leave that to me.' Terushima gives her a thumbs up, then wiggles his eyebrows in what he must have thought was a flirtatious gesture, but just ends up looking like he has something in his eye. 'Until then... give me your number.'

 

'Try asking in a less pervy way and I might consider it.'

 

*

 

Yuuji whips out his phone as he exits his house, pulling at the ends of his hair absentmindedly. He's writing a text to Misaki, smirking as he imagines her reaction. 'Here's the address.' He puts the phone back in his pocket and starts walking, humming.

 

He's not even turned the corner before his phone starts ringing. He grins, picking up. 'Hello~'

 

'How did you get my number? I only recall taking yours.' She's trying to sound nonchalant but he can tell she's really curious.

 

'I have ways.'

 

Silence. She's thinking. 'You coerced Runa-Chan didn't you.'

 

Bull's-eye. As expected of Misaki. 'I asked nicely.'

 

'I'm going to kill you.'

 

*

 

'Are you crazy?' Misaki's wide-eyed, staring up at the white building. Flowers decorate the windows, along with pretty dresses and petite cakes on silver dishes.

 

'You asked for a challenge.' Yuuji says.

 

'Are you CRAZY?' She repeats, facing him.

 

'You must have been, thinking you have more guts than me.' He's baiting her, he knows he is. He can't help it.

 

Misaki points at the building, still staring at Yuuji disbelievingly. 'This is a wedding bakery.'

 

He shrugs. 'They're offering free samples to engaged couples.'

 

'We don't have a ring.'

 

'We're still looking for the perfect one.' He sniggers.

 

Misaki rubs her temples, shaking her head. She looks at Yuuji, then back at the building.

 

'...Do they have baby costella?'

 

He beams- Knows he's won. 'And probably a whole other variety of sweets.'

 

'Okay. Let's do this.'

 

This time, it's him who follows her inside.

 

*

 

They're back at the swings. Misaki had yelled at him a lot for standing on them the other day, but she's still brought him back. She must like coming here, Yuuji thinks as he claims a swing. Misaki shoots him a warning look as she takes a seat beside him. There are more people in the park today, women walking their babies in strollers, joggers nodding their heads to the music coming from their earphones, a few stray cats- a couple of kids feeding them bread from their lunch boxes.

 

Yuuji's eating hot dogs.

 

Misaki makes a face, clutching her stomach as she watches him. 'Wah... how can you still be hungry after all that cake?'

 

'There's always room for hot dogs.' He reasons, covering his mouth as he replies.

 

'But you bought four.'

 

'Want one?' He offers her the bag.

 

She's indecisive, looking at the bag. Carefully, she reaches in and pulls out one of the hot dogs, unwrapping it and taking a small bite. She chews for a few seconds, and Yuuji feels satisfaction settle over his shoulders as Misaki's face changes.

 

'Oh...' She mumbles, taking another bite, bigger this time.

 

'Life changing, isn't it?'

 

'Okay, it's good, I agree.' She nods.

 

'Better than those cakes we had?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

'Better than baby castella?'

 

'Don't push it.'

 

He laughs, swinging slowly. 'I don't remember you being this fun back in clubs Hana-San.'

 

'What do you remember me being then?' She peels the plastic back more, looking at the sausage with interest.

 

'Well... you were always getting on our case about not practicing enough and whooping our 'asses' into shape.' He smirks. He's referring to the match against Karasuno, and she knows it.

 

She blushes at the memory. 'So I was annoying then?'

 

'A little at first. But I think everyone missed you when you left. That last match...' He trails off, taking another bit and watches some kids chase after the cats.

 

'You've improved since then.' Misaki says.

 

He swallows, then smiles at her, genuinely so. She returns the gesture. The chains on their swings creak as they move back and forth, not really swinging, just shifting their legs.

 

'So... What are you thinking of doing for college?' Misaki asks. Yuuji stops moving, hot dog halfway to his lips. This was a topic he didn't want to go into.

 

'Wanna see if I can swallow a sausage whole? Oh wait- haha that sounds totally wrong-' He tries diverting her attention. He fails. Obviously.

 

'Terushima.' She only says his name, but she uses her 'manager' voice. Yuuji rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, plays with the piercing on his tongue.

 

'... I don't know.'

 

'What do you want to do?' She presses.

 

'I...' He ruffles his hair awkwardly. 'I feel stupid saying it since it was all for fun for so long, but... I think I want to continue playing volleyball.' He feels his stomach lurch. He hasn't told many people besides Bobata and Futamata, but they were his best friends. Misaki was... not.

 

'Wow.'

 

'Do you think it's stupid?' He can't help but ask.

 

There's a long silence. Yuuji starts fidgeting. He doesn't like being patient.

 

'It won't always be fun.'

 

'... yeah-'

 

'But then, if it was always fun, wouldn't that be the same as saying it's always boring?' She smiles at him. 'You'll have to work hard.'

 

He feels his chest tighten, and he nods. 'I know.'

 

'I'm happy for you.' She adds.

 

He leans forward suggestively. 'Ah... I deserve a reward, don't I?'

 

She giggles. 'I guess?'

 

'Then-' He steels himself. 'Please wear glasses and pose in some sexy pictures for m-!'

 

She shoves him off his swing. 'Che. Just when I thought you were growing up a little.'

 

He sits up, crossing his legs and dusting off his hands. 'Glasses would suit you, Hana-San!'

 

'Well, you'll never know, will you?' She laughs. It's an evil laugh.

 

He grabs his chest and pulls a face. 'Cruel!'

 

She laughs again. 'Nothing you can do about it.'

 

Yuuji stares at her strangely. Without warning, he stands and jumps onto the swing Misaki is sitting in, kicking off.

 

'Ahhh! What are you doing- EEEEH TERUSHIMA!' He's pushing even faster, their combined weights sending them extremely high. She clings to the chains for dear life.

 

'Ahaha! This is my revenge!'

 

She knocks her head against his knees in panic. 'Bakashima we're going to fall!'

 

'Nah.'

 

'F-F' Was she going to swear? Yuuji leans forward with interest- a bad idea. It sets them off balance, and he feels himself lose control of the situation.

 

'Oh Shit- shit- shit-'

 

They fall backward. He bears the brunt of it as he was standing, crashing down with a hard 'oof!' She lands on top of him, head hitting his chest. His hands are spread out and his leg comes up, stopping the swing from hitting Misaki over the head as it comes back down. A few kids stop and point at them, laughing. The adults keep walking, pretending like they can't see the two stupid teenagers falling off swings.

 

Misaki starts squirming, trying to get her bearings. Yuuji stays still- till he feels her hand put soft pressure on a very very sensitive area.

 

'Ah- ah fuck- Hana-San... could you please stop... moving...?' He starts squirming, trying desperately not to get hard.

 

'Ow...' She mumbles, removing her hand. He's relieved for about four seconds before he realizes she's sliding down- sliding right over his-

 

'H-Hana-San-'

 

'Ugh...' She squirms some more, and he's going to lose it, he really is-

 

'AHH!' He yells, shoving her off.

 

*

 

She knows she's heavier than most girls her size but did Terushima really have to push her? Misaki rubs at her back, wondering if the mud stains will fade when she washes her clothes. They're outside her house, and they hardly spoke on the way over.

 

'You should be more careful... you have games coming up.' She says, frowning at him.

 

'I know.' He's rubbing at his eyes, refusing to look at her. There's a twig stuck in his hair, pointing up like some kind of ahoge. She doesn't tell him it's there. 'Sorry.'

 

'They're even more important now that you're going to want scouts to notice you.'

 

'I know, I know.'

 

'Sorry. Am I being overbearing?' She asks.

 

'Ah... A little-'

 

'GOOD. Get used to it!' She pokes his forehead, making him snap out of whatever trip he was on and stare at her with his mouth open.

 

Slowly, he smiles. 'Heh.'

 

'What are you smiling about?' She snaps, and he raises his hands.

 

'Nothing. I missed ya.' He grins, and she looks at him, her eyes twitching. He notices and raises an eyebrow. 'What?'

 

She bursts out laughing. 'Sorry, I can't take you seriously with the-' She gestures to his head, but he doesn't get it. 'Hahaha- you're hopeless. Here, let me-' He bends forward, and she plucks the twig from his hair, handing it to him.

 

'Thanks.' He says, taking the twig in good humor.

 

'Night.' She waves slightly as she goes inside.

 

'Night.'

 

The last thing Misaki sees before she closes the door is Terushima glaring at the twig. She giggles. After showering and drying her hair, she falls into bed, playing with her short bangs. They hadn't made any plans to meet again. Were they just going to go back to smiling at each other in the hallways? She wasn't completely against it, but it left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

 

He was smarter than she originally thought. That surprised her. He was more stupid too, but that was to be expected. She laughs as she remembers how Terushima has gotten on his knees in the wedding bakery for a 'renewed proposal.' Misaki had thought he was ridiculous, but most of the saleswomen (and men) had practically swooned.

 

Her phone beeps and Misaki rolls over, reaching for it. She flips it open and her eyes widen. It's a text from Terushima.

 

'There's a new place opening near the school that's got a buy one get one free offer for couples- I hear they have baby castella!!'

 

She smiles.

 

*

 

It's mid-December, which means it's fucking cold. Yuuji flexes his fingers as he pulls off his mittens, heading into practice. He hears a few girls excitedly planning school affairs. Trying to incorporate the yellow and black colors of their school's flag into the Christmas decorations. He winces.

 

Futamata and Bobata invite him out after practice.

 

'There's a new movie that came out a few days ago, my brother says it's awesome. Want to go?' Bobata helps Yuuji into his coat.

 

'When?' Yuuji asks, sipping from his bottle.

 

Right now, after practice.'

 

'Ah, I can't.' Yuuji shakes his head. 'I'm going somewhere with Hana-San.'

 

'Hana-San AGAIN?' Futamata raises his eyebrows. 'You've been hanging out with her a lot, dude.'

 

Yuuji shrugs. 'Yeah... so?'

 

'You guys were always so different in clubs. Didn't think you'd become close.'

 

'We're not close, we're just fooling around.' Yuuji says, closing his locker.

 

'Ah...' Bobata rests his elbow on Yuuji's shoulder. Futamata does the same on the other side. 'I see~'

 

Terushima makes a face. 'It's not like that.'

 

'Sure, sure...' They don't believe him.

 

'Really. Hana-San's not like that.' Yuuji insists.

 

'Oh we know Hana-san is great-'

 

'Have you asked her to model in glasses yet?' Futamata asks, jostling Yuuji.

 

Yuuji wrinkles his nose. It irks him that he has, in fact, asked Misaki to do exactly that. But he'd been joking. 'No...'

 

'Lies!' They chorus, tickling him.

 

Yuuji bursts out laughing, shoving them away. 'Oh shut up.'

 

*

 

A few days later, Yuuji says no for the first time since he and Misaki started spending time together two months ago.

 

'I don't want to.'

 

'I never thought you'd be scared of roller coasters.'

 

'They don't make any sense! How do you go upside down and not fall out?' Yuuji shudders, shaking his head.

 

Misaki scoffs. 'It's physics!'

 

'Physics doesn't make any sense.'

 

She laughs. 'Well, what other rides here have couple offers?'

 

Yuuji looks around until something catches his eye. 'Ooh- that one?' Misaki looks in the direction he's pointing and pulls a face.

 

'Lover's Paradise? Oh, my god, that sounds like something I would ride just to make fun of.'

 

Yuuji wiggles his eyebrows. 'Exactly.'

 

Twenty minutes later they're exiting the ride, Yuuji shaking his head wildly.

 

'Oh my god I'm covered in pink glitter.' He groans, running his fingers through his hair and pouting when they come away sparkly.

 

'I told you to sit down.' Misaki says, not sorry for him in the least.

 

'Yeah but those guys in front of us wouldn't stop making out.' He counters.

 

'So you had to stand up in the middle of the ride and yell at them to 'please stop sucking face because the motion sickness is bad enough?'

 

'They stopped, didn't they?'

 

'You're hopeless.' She shakes her head. Something catches her eye and she grins. 'Oh-! That's the photo section- come on, let's get out picture.'

 

*

 

'I'm going to frame this.' Yuuji holds the photograph up against the sunlight and grins.

 

'I'm making a hundred copies and using them as holiday cards for the rest of my life.' Misaki states, carefully putting the photo away in her bag. Yuuji hands her his as well for safe keeping. She takes it wordlessly.

 

'Well, the Christmas pattern fits. They'll ask you who the guy is, though.' He says.

 

'I'll say I found him on the streets and took pity on him. They'll believe me.'

 

'Hey!'

 

'Yuuji!' Both turn as someone calls Yuuji's name, and he grins as he sees his best friends coming towards them.

 

'Oh! Futama! Bobata! What are you doing here?'

 

'Roller coasters.' An apt explanation. Both boys notice Misaki and burst into grins. 'Hana-san! It's nice to see you!'

 

'Kazuma, Takeharu. Studying well?' She smiles.

 

'Yes, ma'am!' Futamata says, saluting.

 

'Yuuji, we're gonna go eat at that place that makes good curry-' Bobata cuts off and shivers as a particularly strong gust of wind blows. 'Man, it's freezing.'

 

'I heard it was supposed to snow later tonight.' Futamata says. He looks back at Yuuji. 'Anyway, you coming?'

 

'Sure!' Yuuji says, looking over at Misaki. 'Hana-San?'

 

'Well...' She hesitates. Yuuji can see she's uncomfortable.

 

'Yeah, come with us, Hana-San!' Futamata exclaims.

 

She looks at Yuuji. He smiles encouragingly. She bites her lip, turning back to his friends and nodding. 'Okay.'

 

*

 

The restaurant is warm, and for that Misaki is grateful. The weather was steadily becoming colder, and she hated wearing layers. She smiles as a group of carolers enter the restaurant, apologizing for interrupting everyone's meals before launching into a few songs. No one seems to mind. Misaki gets up to go to the bathroom, and as she comes out, Terushima's waiting for her. He raises an arm over her head with a smirk.

 

'Look up-' He says, and she glances upwards, letting out a withering laugh as she sees the mistletoe he's holding. 'Oooh, how did that get there?' Terushima asks, leaning forward.

 

'Hahaha... nice try.' Misaki covers his face and pushes it away gently. 'Where DID you get this?'

 

'They're all over.' He explains, grinning. She looks up at the beams of the restaurant and notices for the first time that the decorations are tinsel, but mistletoe.

 

'Then you should be kissing everyone at the table.' Misaki reasons, taking the mistletoe from Terushima and booping his nose with it.

 

'I don't want to kiss them, though.' He says, wrinkling his nose as he watches Futamata and Bobata competing to see who could eat more chili flakes.

 

'And you want to kiss me?' Misaki asks, laughing.

 

She expects him to laugh too, or to play along and profess his eternal love to her (it would be the forty-fifth time). But his smile fades, and he's suddenly looking at her with a strange intensity that makes her neck bead with sweat. Her smile slides off her face as well.

 

'I-' Terushima starts, but the door they're leaning on bangs open, and Misaki's pushes against his body. She finds it weird how she's never realized how hard it is, how solid and firm. He smells like spices and curry. He's holding her, but she can hear him apologizing to the people who just came in. She blinks up at him. She can see little specks of glitter on his lips and cheeks, left over from earlier. She rolls her bottom lip into her mouth and pulls away as the new customers walk past them.

 

She feels weird, and she just wants her bed. 'I'm gonna go.'

 

'A- Hana-San?' Terushima looks at her. He nods after a moment's hesitation. 'Okay- hang on, I'll walk you.'

 

'You don't have to.'

 

'It's no problem. I always drop you home.' He gets his jacket on.

 

'Your friends are here.' Misaki reasons.

 

'They'll understand. Besides- you're my friend too.'

 

She pauses, and nods. They say goodbye and walk out into the street. Terushima clutches his elbows instantly, rubbing them. Misaki can't help but giggle. She wrings her fingers together as well. Terushima notices.

 

'You're cold. Want my jacket?' He offers.

 

What is this, a shoujo? 'Ah- I'm fine... moreover... aren't you colder than I am?' She asks, smirking at him. His mouth is quivering.

 

'N-no.'

 

'Did your teeth just clatter?'

 

Terushima looks like he wants to retort but he's afraid his teeth will betray him. Then, he looks up. 'Ah.'

 

Misaki follows his gaze and her eyes widen. Little white flakes are just starting to fall, no doubt the first of many. 'Ooh... it's snowing.'

 

'It's like bits of paper falling down.' He says, holding his hands up.

 

She watches him staring up at the sky. He's stuck his tongue out, but can't catch anything. His piercing glints.

 

'Or glitter.'

 

*

 

Yuuji gets Misaki home before the snow picks up, thank god. They sit on the bench outside her house. The tree overhead shields them from the snow and wind.

 

'You didn't have to.' Yuuji is sulking. He's wearing Misaki's jacket over his own. She'd given it to him on the way, right around the time he stopped being able to breathe properly. He's always been sensitive to the cold.

 

'I'm sorry,' Misaki says, not sounding sorry at all. 'But you would have died.'

 

'That's an exaggeration.'

 

'You're an exaggeration.'

 

'How does it even fit?' He asks, lifting the sleeves.

 

'I like buying over large jackets. They're comfy.'

 

'How are you not shivering?'

 

'I like the cold.' She says, smiling at the snow that's slowly collecting over the ground. Yuuji watches her. There are snowflakes caught in her hair and he reaches out without thinking, placing his fingers on the crown of her head and sliding them down through her strands. She freezes and looks up at him, wide-eyed. He realizes what he's just done and flushes, withdrawing his hand.

 

'S-Sorry.'

 

'...It's okay.'

 

They're silent until Yuuji notices a sign nearby (since he's looking anywhere but her). 'Ah- They're holding sales at the mall.'

 

'Y-Yeah.' She says softly.

 

'Want to go get some free stuff?' He winks at her, initial awkwardness forgotten.

 

She's different now. Hesitant. 'I... I'll see.' She smiles.

 

He decides not to push her. '...Okay.'

 

She looks at him and giggles. He raises an eyebrow and she gestures for him to bend down. When he does, she flicks his cheek. 'You have glitter left over. It's been bothering me.'

 

'Aw man, still? I was wiping for hours.'

 

'You were wiping for ten minutes, with your hands.'

 

'The tissue you handed me was scented.'

 

'You'd rather have pink glitter on your face than smell like roses?' She raises her eyebrows.

 

'... Touché.'

 

'Ah... almost got it. Just this little bit-' Her thumb moves over his bottom lip, grazing the soft skin and pulling it down. Her movements slow, and he watches her. No, he isn't watching her- he's staring at her. She looks up at him, and neither of them moves. Her thumb's still on his bottom lip, and Yuuji feels like maybe tilting forward just a little-

 

A loud bang makes both of them jump.

 

'Hanaaaa! Is that you?'

 

'Coming!' Misaki turns to Yuuji, who's giving her a sheepish smile. She returns it. 'That's my mom.' He nods. She walks into the house, turning around and smiling hesitantly.

 

'Well... Goodnight.'

 

'Night.'

 

Yuuji's halfway home when he realizes. He pulls out his phone and calls Misaki. She picks up on the second ring.

 

'I think I accidentally stole your jacket.'

 

'You can give it to me tomorrow.' She laughs.

 

'Tomorrow?' He perks up at what she's implying.

 

'The mall, right? I'll see you there at six. Don't be late.' She hangs up without waiting for a reply.

 

He closes his phone and grins. It's still snowing, just a little. He tilts his head back and sticks his tongue out, finally snagging a snowflake.

 

[Misaki POV]

 

The mall's completely decked out for Christmas. Misaki dodges what is probably the fifteenth hand-holding couple as she heads for the center courtyard, where Terushima had texted her he would be. She spots him immediately. He's staring at the high ceiling with a dopey expression. Misaki isn't sure what he's looking at, but she laughs to herself at his expression. He's holding her jacket, folded over his arm. Folded really badly, but at least he tried.

 

'You look like a crazy person.' She says when she's near enough. 'Though that's probably not far from the mark.'

 

'Hana-San!' Terushima hands her her jacket. And points upwards. 'Look at the streamers.' She looks up and notices the long tendrils of green-red streamers cascading from the rafters, giving the whole place a kaleidoscope feel.

 

'Pretty.'

 

 

'Pretty.'

 

'Oh here- I got you this.' He rummages through the bag slung across his shoulders, pulling out a familiar looking box. Misaki gasps, taking the box.

 

'Baby Castella!'

 

'They were selling them near the entrance.' He grins, obviously pleased with her reaction, and himself.

 

'Thank you!' She says, meaning it.

 

They sit at one of the benches surrounding the courtyard, sharing the castella. A live band is setting up, tuning their instruments. A few people have already started to gather, watching expectantly. The benched fill up rapidly, but everyone gets up once the music starts. A man holding a microphone announced that space has been cleared for anyone who would like to dance, and many couples head out onto the makeshift dance floor. Misaki watches silently, her foot absently tapping along to the music. Terushima looks at her. After a moment, he stands, discarding the box and dusting off his hands. He offers a hand to Misaki, doing a mock bow.

 

'Care to dance Milady?' He asks in a falsetto.

 

Misaki's eyes widen and she sits up. 'Really? But you hate dancing.' She recalls how the entire group had once started dancing in the bus on the way back from a match. Terushima had stayed glued to his seat, refusing to dance. He sang louder than everyone else, though, so hardly anyone noticed. Misaki had, though.

 

Terushima shrugs. 'My feelings rely heavily on who I dance with.'

 

She looks at him. Cautiously, she takes the offered hand. '...Okay.'

 

He grins, pulling her into the crowd. She claims his hand and shoulder. He mirrors her stance, taking her waist. The dance is peppy, and Terushima sways to the music, bobbing his head to the song. Misaki finds herself enjoying the dance, despite the fact that she was dancing with her kohai, who until a few months ago had been, quite frankly, insufferable.

 

Being held like this, she remembers the day before, how the door had pushed her against him, how she'd noticed his strong body and solid form. How he'd smelled like spices and curry. He didn't smell like curry anymore- but there was still that faint spice, a scent she'd just come to associate with Terushima.

 

He moves, placing both his hands on her waist. It's a bold move, but it works. She lifts her hands, placing them around his waist. He's not wearing that stupid grin on his face anymore- but he's still smiling. Really soft, with his eyes all lowered. Misaki isn't familiar with this look, but it does things to her chest.

 

Just to have a reason not to look at his face anymore, she leans forward, resting her chin on his shoulder, which doesn't last long, as she's on her tip-toes. But she notices something that makes her giggle. He looks at her, quirks an eyebrow.

 

'That girl keeps staring at you.' She explains, carefully tilting her head towards the dark-haired girl on the right. She was smaller than Misaki, with pretty eyes and cute clothes. Terushima glances over, making the girl look away, pink tinting her cheeks.

 

Terushima looks back at Misaki, smirking. 'Jealousy's an ugly color, Hana-san.'

 

'Are you calling me ugly?'

 

He grins. 'Nah. You're never ugly. Well... you're probably ugly when you cry but I've never seen you do that... and anyway, who isn't ugly once in a while? Watch out~' He unexpectedly lifts her off the ground and spins her around. Like she weighs less than paper. She laughs, clinging to his shoulders.

 

He puts her down and she takes one of his hands, lifting it. 'here-' She twirls him, and he plays along, turning and returning to her hold. He miscalculates, knocking their heads together. The rub at their foreheads, still swaying to the music. They catch each other's eyes and grin, before slowly starting to giggle.

 

Now they're both laughing.

 

 

When the dance ends they wander around the mall, trying out a few sweets and things. Some things don't have couple offers, but it doesn't really matter much anymore. Not to either of them.

 

Then Terushima sees it.

 

'Oh, Oh! A photo booth!' He tugs at Misaki, heading for the bright pastel yellow booth. 'Come on, Hana-San, let's take some pictures!'

 

She gives a small laugh, letting him pull her along. 'Okay, Okay...'

 

They enter the booth and stand awkwardly. Terushima reads the instructions. 'There are four shots, right? What kinds of poses should we do?'

 

'We could get ideas from some of the-' Misaki stops abruptly, seeing that most of the preview pics feature couples cuddling and making cute faces and poses. 'Ah.'

 

Terushima doesn't notice. He puts a couple of coins into the machine and adjusts his clothes enthusiastically. 'Hehehe- okay smile.'

 

The first flash, they smile normally, making peace signs with their hands. Misaki notices how long Terushima's fingers are, how large his hand is compared to her's.

 

The second flash, they pull faces. Terushima sticks his tongue out in between two fingers before Misaki hits his hand away, telling him that was dirty. He settles for crossing his eyes, sticking his tongue out without any finger action. She puffs her cheeks out, frowning as she holds her breath. He laughs, making her lose all her air, and the camera clicks. She chastises him and he says he's sorry (he's not sorry at all). And then Misaki starts to notice how hot it is inside the little booth. He's standing close because there's no space, bending his head a little. Their arms are brushing, and there's sweat on the back of her neck.

 

He's too close, and everything's too hot.

 

Their heads knock together as they adjust for the next pose. She turns to say she's sorry just as he does the same, and suddenly he's so incredibly close that she can see the little veins in his eyes, count his eyelashes and feel his breath fan against her cheek. Both freeze, neither daring to move. His eyes flicker over her face, settling on her lips. She holds her breath, feels her mouth part slightly. He leans forward.

 

Third flash.

 

He's coming closer and closer, and Misaki feels her chest tighten. Her heart is thundering in her chest, and she's convinced he can hear it. Their lips are a breath away. His eyes are closed but hers are wide open, staring at him. The slant of his nose, the slope of his cheeks, the length and atrocious thickness of his eyelashes.

 

'Teru- Yuuji-'

 

Fourth flash.

 

*

 

'Hana! Hana-San!' Yuuji nearly falls out of the booth trying to catch her arm. He misses. Misaki keeps walking, refusing to turn around despite clearly hearing him. Yuuji grabs the picture strip from the machine, putting it into his bag as he starts following her. He finally manages to catch her arm, which she promptly pulls away.

 

'Hana-San I'm sorry, I-'

 

'I don't want it to be like that.' Her voice is deadly serious but her lips are trembling.

 

'I know, I wasn't thinking. It was a mistake.'

 

She stops, eyes flashing. 'A mistake?'

 

'Yes! I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back.' Yuuji doesn't know what the right thing to say here is. She ran away as soon as the last picture was taken, and he has no idea why.

 

'You do?' She's not looking at him anymore. Shit- where had he fucked up now?

 

'... What do you want me to say?' He finally asks, pleading.

 

'I want you to be honest.'

 

'I...' Yuuji throws his hands up, not knowing what to say, and shakes his head. He's really not used to this. She looks at him, really looks at him. Then she turns around and walks away. He's rooted to the spot, unable to follow, and only snaps out of it when she's nearly out of sight.

 

Yuuji loses her in a crowd and can't find her after that. If she heard him calling, she didn't reply. He finally gives up, throwing himself into a bench and running his fingers through his hair. He pulls out the photograph strip, looking at it properly.

 

The first two are normal enough. They're both mid-laugh in the second one, due to him making her let out all her air. The third one is completely different. Their faces are incredibly close, lips millimeters away. He's looking at her mouth, but she's staring at him, eyes wide.

 

'You look terrified.' He mumbles, resting his chin on a hand.

 

The fourth picture makes his heart ache. His eyes are closed and head tilted, fully intending to kiss her. Only a hand separates their lips. Her hand, covering his mouth just before it connects with hers. She's staring at him in this one too, but it's different. He's never seen this expression on her before. Why is it different...?

 

She looks like she's about to cry.

 

'Ah, fuck...' He mutters, grabbing a fistful of his hair and biting his lips, face contorted.

 

Yuuji goes home, takes a shower and gets into bed. He thinks about all the ways he could pick up the phone and call her. Nothing fits. Finally, he gives up and lays back. He doesn't sleep much.

 

The next day at the gym,Yuuji tells his Futamata and Bobata the whole thing. Both shake their heads disbelievingly.

 

'We know you can be dense but we didn't think our captain could be this stupid.' Futamata says, tapping Yuuji over the head.

 

'What? I didn't do anything wrong.' Yuuji says.

 

'You tried to kiss her without her permission dude.' Bobata shakes his head. 'Not cool.'

 

'Except for that...' Yuuji withers, massaging his temples.

 

'And she didn't let you?'

 

He his head. 'Covered my mouth before I could.'

 

'So are you going to make things right?' Futamata asks pointedly. Bobata crosses his arms.

 

'How can I?' Yuuji asks.

 

They shrug. 'You know her better than we do.' Bobata says.

 

'Oh, also you have something on your neck.' Futamata adds. 'It's shiny.'

 

'What is that? Did you hook up with some girl and get her gloss on you?'

 

'What?' Yuuji makes a face. 'Ew, no. Gimme your phone.'

 

He takes Bobata's and looks at his reflection on the camera. He blinks

 

And then he smiles.

 

'What? Is it actually gloss?' Futamata asks.

 

'Shut up you idiots. I've never even hooked up with anyone before.' Yuuji shakes his head.

 

They laugh. 'We know.' Futamata claps his shoulder. 'Hana-San... She's different, isn't she?'

 

Yuuji thinks. He thinks about Misaki's smile, her touch, her tenacity. How she'd scrambled up after he'd shoved her off him at the swings, and instead of yelling, instead of worrying about her clothes, the very first thing she did was ask him if he was okay because he couldn't afford to get hurt. How she'd looked up at him in the photo booth. How she's walked away, and watching her do so made Yuuji's heart feel like it was being squeezed out of his body.

 

He nods. 'Y-yeah. She is.'

 

His friends grin. 'We know.' Futamata says. 'Now go. Runa Chan's in the library. She'll know where Hana-San is.'

 

'Ah! Thank you!' Yuuji says, heading out. His friends call out to him as he starts to run.

 

'Ah, and seriously- What's that thing on your neck?'

 

He looks back and grins. 'It's glitter!'

 

'Glitter?' The two boys shake their heads and look at each other.

 

'Oh yeah... How did YOU know where Runa-Chan was?' Bobata asks Futamata.

 

'Er..'

 

Yuuji runs into the library, skids around a corner and slams into the table Runa is sitting at, making her jump with a yelp.

 

'Runa-Chan! I need you to tell me where Hana- Haha-San is! It's an emergency!'

 

'S-Senpai!' She exclaims, staring at him. 'Is it really?'

 

'Yes! It's life or death!'

 

'What!?' She starts shaking.

 

'Okay, maybe not life or death... not exactly an emergency either... but tell me!'

 

'O-Okay?'

 

*

 

Misaki didn't go to school today. That irritates her. She's not this kind of person, to avoid school because of a boy. She's at the park on the same stupid swings, staring at nothing in particular. It's cold, colder than usual, or maybe that's just her mood. They sky's cloudy- it's probably going to snow again. The park's almost deserted- most people would be at work around this time. Kids would start coming down this path on their way home from school soon.

 

There's a crunching noise behind her and she turns just in time to see Terushima fall face first in the snow.

 

'Terushima!' She yelps, jumping to her feet.

 

'I'm okay! I'm okay!' he stands up, dusts himself off. She looks at him, feels her face settle cooly.

 

'Why are you skipping clubs?' She asks.

 

'THAT'S the first think you're asking me?' He asks, exasperated.

 

'You should go back and practice.' She says.

 

'I... No, I don't want to.' He replies.

 

'I don't want to talk to you right now.'

 

'And why is that?'

 

'I just said-'

 

'And I asked why!'

 

She groans in frustration. 'You're so annoying! Just leave me alone!'

 

'Nope. Not until you talk to me.' He says, crossing his arms.

 

'You're acting like a child.'

 

'Does that really surprise you?'

 

She scrunches up her face. 'No.'

 

He takes a step towards her and she moves back again. 'Seriously, Terushima I'm warning you.'

 

'Hana-San, I- oof!' She throws a snowball at him, and he freezes, then points at her slowly. 'Did you just-?' He shakes his head, finally done trying to be nice. 'Oh, it's on.'

 

They start to throw snowballs at each other vigorously, and passersby stare at them disapprovingly while a few kids gather and cheer, stopping on their way home from school. They throw more and more until they both fall, side by side, huffing.

 

'I made -huff- a mistake yesterday.' Terushima says, breathing hard.

 

'Yeah, you didn't want -huff- to kiss me, I know.' Misaki shoots back.

 

He rolls to his stomach, looking at her seriously. 'I made a mistake when I apologized.'

 

She frowns, and sits up too. He's got snow caked on his back, which means she probably does too. 'What?'

 

'When I apologized. I wasn't really sorry at all. I want to kiss you!' He declares, then flushes.

 

She flushes as well, shocked by his boldness. Some of the kids snigger. Misaki hears someone say "gross", but she ignores them. 'Wh-what?'

 

'I like you Hana-S... Hana.' She shivers when he says her name without the honorific. 'I have fun with you.'

 

'I'm fun?' She asks.

 

He takes her face in his hands. They're cold, but he's scalding. 'The funnest.'

 

She laughs weakly. She feels like she's going to cry. 'That's not a real word.'

 

He shrugs, smiling softly. 'Who cares?'

 

'Haha, you think 'funnest' is a word!' One of the kids yells, making Terushima click his tongue and Misaki giggles.

 

'Oy, why are you kids even here? Go away!' Terushima yells and Misaki laughs louder. He's still holding her face in his hands.

 

'We wanted to see you get beat up by the pretty lady!'

 

'Well, now I'm going to kiss the pretty lady, so scat!'

 

'Ewww!' The kids run away, and Terushima sighs, shaking his head. He looks back at her.

 

'I really will kiss you, you know.' He says seriously.

 

Misaki smiles. 'I know.'

 

'And I'm not going to apologize this time.' Still so serious.

 

She reaches up and winds her hands in his hair. 'Kiss me.'

 

He grins, pressing his lips against hers. She can feel him smiling against her mouth and it's infectious. His mouth is hot, and his breath fans over her face, making her shiver. He pulls her closer, his hands sliding down around her waist, and tilts his chin, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She feels his piercing slide over her teeth and warmth shoots up her body. She twines her fingers through his hair and pulls softly. He chuckles against her lips, and she smiles. Something wet hits her face, and for a second she thinks she might be crying, but then she realizes it's snow.

 

They pull away, arms still wound around each other, and look up. The snowflakes fall in flurries, the wind sending them to and fro. Terushima sticks his tongue out and tries catching some. He fails. She laughs, looking at his face.

 

'Like bits of paper.' She says softly. He stops, looking down at her. He grins. His face is flushed, and it may not all be from the cold.

 

'Or glitter.' He pulls her into a hug, holding her tight. It's unexpected but welcome, and Misaki hugs him back, pressing her face against his body, letting herself be swallowed up by his warmth.

 

'Yeah... or glitter.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
